deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Overview
The Ropes. So in general in this game the tactic you use should be based off of your characters strengths and weaknesses. As Logan the following tactics proved sound. However the effort being made here should be to generally create sound tactics for any playtype- not just throw-friendly. Please contribute to the profiles as you find general tactics that would work remarkably for all players, not just one specific type, or add them to the player profiles/ character build pages on this wiki. Getting started can be tough. Weapons are hard to come by, particularly guns, untill you get into act II or III. That being said lets make some tactics for newer players or players struggling with certain areas. Some of these will seem stupidly obvious. Thats alright- just because it dawned on you, does not mean it dawned on everyone. The Resort Stratagy. The Resort , or starting area is generally fairly tactic-less. Weapons are hard to come by, and dont last long, so make the most of them by kicking/headstomping often. If you prefer throwing it helps a huge amount, as you will have to repair less often. Zombies will rarely use weapons in this area untill later on, so use the environment as much as possible. Repair weapons at every available opportunity. Molotovs have limited use here, as there are rare occasion to put them to serious crowd control use untill later in this area. Moresby (city) Moresby is an overcowded, over infested, veritable cesspool of disgustingly deadly zombies. The singular most useful tactic here is to climb on top of a car after drawing zombie attentions, squat, and melee like crazy. Preferably with your worst weapon, but one with some length such as a sword or bat. Knives might not reach. Generally you will be able to hit the head/upper arm of any zombies gathering around, and they can't hit back. BEWARE- they may glitch to the top of the car if they make it to the lower slope of hood or trunk, but this is exeedingly rare. Infected are able to climb on top of cars/semi's with little effort, however, but are slowed significantly during the process. This makes them very vulnerable to attacks to the skull. Armed Walkers also have a chance of throwing their weapon at you, which may then be returned to them in a similar, often more effective, manner. Generally these do less damage than a hoard surrounding you and gnawing on your face. Also Important- this stratagy generally DOES NOT work from tall vehicles, like the mini- semis littering the area. However it is extremely effective from cars and small trucks. Weapons and ammo can be found in abundnce here, as well as more easily purchsed from the amount of cash that drops. At this point your character should be generally built to how you want them. If you have a gun heavy character you my prefer to shoot rather than melee, but I would say save your ammo. At some point in this area you SHOULD reach the bottom of your combat tree and get the second Headstomp- It's faster, less vulnerable devistation can prove life saving. A similarly effective stratagy can be employed against many of this area's Rams , as they lose aggro the instant the player mounts a car, causing them to turn and walk away casually, as if nothing important were going on. This is a marvelous chance to stick some bullets or weapons in their back, if the Hero has a gun, or is halfway decent at throwing. The zombie you need to be most cognicent of is the Suicider, as it has a nasty tendency of popping right next to your micro-car fortress. The plus side to this is that it kills all the zombies. The negative is that it kills you just as much. In general these have not been a horrible threat until this city, and they will continue to plague you the rest of the game. Kill them at great distance, or around a corner. Molotovs. These come into their own throughout this place. their crowd control capacity is invaluble. (under construction. Please add areas if you are further in the game than this.) Category:Zombies